<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eons by toastedbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391753">Eons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedbitch/pseuds/toastedbitch'>toastedbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Breeding, Corruption, Demons, Implied/Referenced Incest, Knotting, M/M, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedbitch/pseuds/toastedbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't read this yet I meant to save it as a draft and accidentally posted it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all his time in the devildom, Lucifer had shamelessly considered himself to be above the other demons of the realm. Especially when it came down to primal desires. Most were persistent at best, violent at worst. Overall, though, demons were a filthy, feral breed. Lucifer believed his pride to set him apart from the others. He was above the depraved acts of others. He was the avatar of pride. He was above it all. </p><p>Not to say that he was virginal, because of course he was anything but. It wasn't rare for him to spend a night tangled with another. As Diavolo's most trusted friend, he held himself to a higher standard. Lucifer was simply, better.</p><p>Although he felt his resolve melting at the beginning of the exchange program. He hadn't seen Simeon in centuries, no, eons. He hadn't seen him in so long that he almost forgot how immaculately beautiful the angel was. The angel that Lucifer had spent so much time with in the celestial realm. The angel he lied in beds of grass with. The striking angel that his heart, in some ways, still longed for. Simeon, the one creature that could make Lucifer contemplate casting aside his dignity and begging for attention like a dog.</p><p>"Lucifer!" The way Simeon called his name nearly knocked the very breath from his lungs. Simeon and his song like voice. Simeon in all his grace and beauty. Simeon and that he was the opposite of everything Lucifer could ever be. Lucifer missed him, he truly had missed him.</p><p>He had no time to collect his thoughts before the angel had crashed into him at full force, his arms wrapping around the demon in a tight embrace. Lucifer chuckled and peeled the other off of him, smiling as he looked to him happily. "How long has it been?" he asked joyously, as though he didn't know. As if he didn't frequently catch himself counting the years from time to time. It was hard not to think of Simeon. He always thought of Simeon. Even before the great war he thought of Simeon. Had he not gone to war for his sister, he was sure he eventually would have gone to war for Simeon. For the right to love the angel as he should, as he did in the celestial realm. The angel was dear to him, and always had been, and seeing him here now, so close but so untouchable, was pure torture for the demon. It made him wonder of their father had done this on purpose, If he'd sent Simeon as a means of torture for Lucifer.</p><p>After so long, Simeon was here, he was in front of Lucifer again, he was within the demon's reach again. With something he wanted so close to him, it was nearly impossible to hold himself together, but he had to. For Diavolo, for the exchange, for the sake of causing no more trouble for those he cared so much about. That didn't mean it wasn't hard. The demon honestly felt he'd never faced a tougher challenge.</p><p>And for the next year he was miserable. All hours were consumed by thoughts of the angel, plaguing him like a dark cloud of unachievable expectations. Time and time again he'd locked the door to his room and taken his overwhelming urges into his own hands. He'd fuck himself until the night was over, thrusting into his hand and picturing the beautiful angel spread beneath him, beggin for his cum, begging for Lucifer to corrupt and defile him, The demon knew he was only serving to fan the flames of his own frustrations. Too many times he had woken up to vases smashed and sheets and pillows shredded. When the end of the exchange finally came, Lucifer felt heavy, his emotions pulling him down like a physical weight on his shoulders. The bittersweet fact of losing Simeon again, but no longer having to deal with such oppressive desires put him in the most horrific mood. Even after taking up Asmo's offer for stress relief, and spending the night listening to the avatar of lust scream in pleasure beneath him, the thought of Simeon in his bed, crying out his name, still plagued him. He needed something from Simeon. Either he needed him, needed to wreck him, or he needed him to leave the devildom as soon as possible. If he left now, Lucifer was sure he'd be fine within a few days. Once he'd said his goodbyes to the angels and the humans from the exchange, he'd  retired to his room to think. Or perhaps to heal. Or even to destroy the newest set of pillows Diavolo had gifted him.</p><p>Time did nothing to ease the daunting arousal brought on by the angel's presence. Nothing was helping the ache in his chest. The avatar of pride couldn't help but find himself nearly destroyed over something so simple. Something as simple his angel.</p><p>His angel. HIs angel and his soft skin, his angel and his shimmering eyes, his angel who was simply a jewel in his eyes. Lucifer could hardly hold himself together. The softer side of him longing to hold onto simeon and see his smile again and the demonic side longing to corrupt the delicate angel. To draw him in and tempt him into sin. His fantasies of corruption running his thoughts. He couldn't stop the image of Simeon bent in half on his bed, screaming his name so loud that even Michael could hear his cries, from playing on repeat in his mind. He was so desperate for some form of relief that he'd even taken to talking with Asmo about his thoughts. Asmo, who seemed so amused by his suffering.</p><p>It was so soon after the program had ended that he found the angel returned to him. Returned to the devildom. Not as a student, but as a guest. As a guest whom he held no responsibility over. The overwhelming freedoms that gave Lucifer over Simeon. The ideas it planted in his mind. The First day of his return, he avoided the angel. At all costs he avoided him. By late that evening, Lucifer was locked away in his room, working tirelessly to distract himself from his aching cock, the knowledge of Simeon's return making his dick twitch in its confines.</p><p>It had become to much to bare. Damn his pride, damn his dignity. He wrapped his hand around himself. seeking the pleasure he currently needed so desperately, his breath shuddered and he quietly breathed the angel's name, imagining how it would feel to have the angel wrapped around him in place of his hands. He needed Simeon. He needed nothing more. The urges he felt, the desire to fuck him senseless, the desire burning in him to corrupt the precious little angel. He hardly noticed when his body shifted, desire burning him into his true form. He never noticed the change, and he never noticed the eyes on him from the doorway. He didn't notice the presence in the room until after he'd cum, groaning out simeon's name. Cock still hard he looked up with a sigh, not expecting the eyes of an angel to be boring into him. </p><p>"Asmo called and said he felt you needed me for something?" he said it teasingly, a lilt to his voice as he approached Lucifer "You disgust me, you were always so good and pure. So radiant. You were always god's favorite....and now youre doing this? Pleasuring yourself to the image of a holy being like myself? It's beneath you, Lucy." </p><p>The color drained from Lucifer's face. He had no explanation and he had no defense, though he began to feel as though maybe he didn't need one as Simeon came and sat in front of him on his desk, crossing his legs at the knee and smiling at Lucifer, his head tilted to the side. "What were you thinking? Were you envisioning me bouncing on your cock? Tell me what sort of disgusting fantasy you concocted to touch yourself to."</p><p>Watching the angel speak so coyly caused something within him to snap. In seconds he had Simeon pinned to his desk. His gloved hands holding the angel down by his hips. "I've wanted you since before I even knew what it meant to desire someone, and now you sit before me and tease me as though you expect a demon to take mercy on you. I'll rip you apart Simeon. I've had millions of years to think of how I could corrupt you and now you're here, mine for the taking. I'll give you this one chance to leave."</p><p>"I don't belong to you, get your filthy hands off of me. I'm pure, I'm above filth like you." Simeon replied defiantly before pulling Lucifer into a heated kiss, his legs wrapping around the demon's waist </p><p>Lucifer snapped, practically ripping the fragile clothes off of the angel beneath him "I want you bare on my bed, now." He panted after leaving a trail of bitemarks down the side of the angel's neck. 

</p><p>Simeon gracefully hopped off the desk. A shit eating grin plastered across his face as he sauntered towards the bed, shaking off his already majorly revealing clothes "For an angel, you sure dress like a whore." Lucifer commented, earning a glare from the angel as he dropped his last shred of clothing onto the floor.</p><p>"And you've been eating it up since before the dawn of man," He purred, laying on his back and smiling at Lucifer tauntingly, his legs crossed in front of him at the knee. "You've wanted this for so long, won't you at least enjoy yourself? Come here. Do you want to taste me?" </p><p>Lucifer grinned, lowering himself between the angel's thighs and hooking his legs around his neck before leaning in and pressing his tonugue to the angel's entrance. SImeon gasped, his eyes flying open as he let out a soft moan at the contact. The angel practically whimpered when he felt the demon's tongue sliding into him, the wet muscle far lomger than anything you'd see in any of the other three realms. Simeon arched off the bed, his thighs tightening around Lucifer's head as the organ reached far deeper inside of him than he'd initially anticipated. "Lucifer!" he cried, his hands gripping the sheets in fists "Please...I don't know if I can do this. You'll make me filthy." 

</p><p>He laughed at that, pulling away to speak as Simeon practically howled at the lack of touch "Simeon, you're already filthy. You came in here, you sat on my desk and teased me. You're depraved. The little angel is such a slut." </p><p>Simeon's face reddened and he frowned at lucifer, beggining to speak before he felt the sensation of Lucifer's tongue pressing inside of him once again, this time accompanied by two of his fingers, pressing deep into him. Simeon practically sobbed "Lucifer...please...you're stretching me out so fast I fear you might break me." </p><p>Lucifer's wings twitched behind him as he sloppily prepped the angel, eons having made him impatient. He was feasting on the cries of the angel's pleasure, a carnal desire awakening inside him.</p><p>"Lucifer, p-please!" Simeon cried, tugging at the demon's horns. "I can't take it anymore. I need you inside of me. I need you to fuck me. Please! Lucifer, fuck me!" The angel was practically thrashing on the bed, his hips bucking wildly in search of stimulation.</p><p>"I thought patience was supposed to be one of your many virtues, angel?" Lucifer teased as he once again freed his cock, lining the massive appendage up with Simeon's entrance. His cock was already well above average in his human form, in his demon form though? It was monstrous. Long and thick, featuring a broad knot at the base.

</p><p> Simeon gasped at the sight of it, his thighs already trembling at just the thought of trying to fit something so massive inside of him. "I...I don't think it'll fit." He panted as he felt Lucifer slowly sinking inside of him. He whimpered, his back arching off the bed, his body slick with sweat.</p><p> "You're okay," Lucifer insisted, his voice raspy and deep with lust "I prepped you, and for the moment I'll go easy on you. I'll give you time to adjust to me. I'm overwhelming, especially for a little angel. Aren't I?"

</p><p> Simeon nodded frantically, his hips canting upwards as Lucifer sank into him inch by inch, graciously giving him time to adjust. He wrapped his legs tightly around the demon once he'd fully seated himself inside of the angel, panting as he slowly adjusted. After a moment he pressed his hips back against Lucifer "Please, Lucy~ Please move." He was pleading, his eyes blurry with tears. Desperate. Corrupted. Tainted down to his very core.</p><p> Lucifer felt immaculate.  The accomplishment that lied in a demon corrupting someone was immense. The pride to be gained was practically heavenly, especiallyfor the avatar of pride. But the accomplishemt of corrupting an angel? The pride of defileing a holy being such as Simeon? It was unmatched.

</p><p>Lucifer slammed into the angel at an unforgiving pace, feeding off the cries of pleasure radiating from a creature that wasn't meant to feel pleasure like this. A creature who's father forbade him from bliss such as this. He pinned Simeon's wrists above his head with one hand, the other still gripping his hip tightly as he leaned over to speak into the angel's ear, his voice raspy as he spoke.</p><p> "You're so impure, our father will be so disappointed in you. He'll cast you out of the celestial realm without a second thought. You're a broken toy, he'll cast you out and you'll finally be here. I'll finally have you as mine. I should've had you eons ago." He panted, watching Simeon shake his head frantically.

</p><p> "I-I'm still good. I'm still so good. Father would never cast me out, I'm-ah!-I'm too good. Too holy. Even...even if he k-knows what I've done! I'm still...I'm still his favorite." Simeon argued, breathlessly trying to hold back the pathetic sounds falling from his lips as he neared his end.

</p><p> Lucifer grinned and slowly liked a stripe along the shell of Simeon's ear "You won't be his favorite after I breed your holy little ass. He has limits, angel. I was his favorite once too, you know."</p><p> Simeon gasped, his face reddening as Lucifer struck a fairly sensitive place inside of him "Oh...please-" he whimpered in response to Lucifer's words "Please, stuff me. Fill me so full I burst. I want your cum, Lucifer. Please!"</p><p> His grin was feral as he chased his high inside of the angel's tight heat. The grip Lucifer held on Simeon's hip was crushing, sure to leave a large bruise that the Angel's usual getup wouldn't cover. The thought made Lucifer growl. His angel. His possession. He was so close to his breaking point. So close to snapping and flooding the formerly pure little angels insides. So close to that ultimate defilement that Simeon could never return from.

</p><p> Simeon groaned as he felt the demon's knot catching on his rim as Lucifer drew close to his release. "Lucifer- gah! - I don't think I can fit anymore. Please...it hurts." The angel gasped in pain and overstimulation, his eyes squeezing tightly closed.

</p><p> Lucifer ignored Simeon's mixed cries of pain and pleasure in favor of violently chasing his high. He growled low in his throat as his knot finally breached the angel's entrance, locking them together as the other cried out in bliss. Lucifer was at his edge, only able to chase his release now in the form of slight twitches in his hips. "Take my cum for me, will you?" Lucifer panted in Simeon's ear "I've wanted to breed your tight little hole for eons, I'll make you my bitch. Flood you with my cum and get you addicted. Father made the perfect cum slut when he made you." He teased

</p><p> Simeon gasped, the overwhelming feeling of Lucifer locked in his ass paired with the absolute filth falling past his lips forcing him over the edge. He came violently, painting his chest in streaks of white, some even landing on his flushed face. The sensation of Simeon tightening around him was all the demon needed to meet his end. Lucifer crashed, dick twitching as he spilled deep inside of the angel. Eons of pent up tension finally releasing as he stuffed the angel so full his stomach swelled. Lucifer panted heavily, peppering encouraging kisses along the angel's skin as he whimpered at the feeling of being so full. 

</p><p> Once Lucifer caught his breath, he positioned them so that they were lying on their sides, legs tangled together as his knot slowly began to deflate and the two of them basked in their afterglow. Simeon clung to Lucifer's chest, still attempting to catch his breath after the rough, yet pleasurable, treatment. "My angel, you're filthy." Lucifer cooed, pushing some of Simeon's own cum into the angel's mouth as he whimpered "Father will never want you back. So tell me, would you rather a room here? Or do you want to stay in purgatory hall?" 

</p><p> Simeon shook his head "I'll stay here. With you, Lucifer. We can lie together like we once did. I've missed you so much, you know? You don't know how long I've been imagining this."

</p><p> Lucifer chuckled and smoothed Simeon's hair "Rest, dear. It's been eons."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>